New Neighbors
by kat437
Summary: Amy lives in Pheonix with her partygoing mother. Though she loves when she's alone, she thirsts for some excitment. But will the arrival of new neighbors cause Amy to thirst for something else? Rated T just in case.
1. New Neighbors

**New Neighbors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Twilight (characters, settings, plot) These belong to Stephenie Meyer**

I stared at the strawberry soup in my waffle cone. The once cold summer treat had been melted in the hot Phoenix heat and was now traveling, at a fast pace, down my arm. I licked it back and let the sweetness of the ice cream tingle on my tongue. I squinted at my neighborhood and saw the heat waves rising off the street. There was some talk of new neighbors, at least that's what I over heard from the gossiping of the neighborhood moms last Wednesday. They were having there oh-so-special 'girls lunch' and as usual I tended to avoid such gatherings which often meant having to pretend to care about a new pair of designer shoes. Ugh. But I did stay to hear about the info of the new neighbors.

Apparently the house would soon be the home of 3 teenagers, two boys one girl, ages 17,18, and 19. That was the first time the ladies of the 'girls lunch' shook there heads in disapproval. "They will be partying all night!" one fairly large member had exclaimed and the other ladies nodded in agreement each adding her own expression of disgust. The ladies gave there attention to my mother as she'd whispered, "And get this girls!" they leaned closer, "their previous homes have all been in the _bad _(mother raised her eyebrows) parts of cites where disappearances always happen and kids get guns at the age of 5. What if they taint our town with their _wild_ behavior?!" All of the women let out a little gasp and I tried not to laugh. I was in fact 17 and I wasn't throwing house parties or _'tainting the town with my stupid behavior' _even though I was more then capable of doing so

So what if the kids _were_ from the bad parts of cities? Its not like they could get away with throwing a crazy party without the police coming in five seconds, with the neighborhood watch and all of that crap. And I was excited for their coming, maybe they would unleash the crazy side in me that my mother had always tried to extinguish. Maybe, and I really hoped deep down, they would try to throw a party anyway because they were so wild they didn't care if the cops came they would live in the moment. Maybe- "Amy!,Amy?!" my thoughts were interrupted by my mother "Amy where are you?"

"Here," I shouted weakly my thoughts interrupted

"Well that helps a lot doesn't it," she sounded mildly annoyed like she was in a hurry. Then she found me. "There you are!," she exclaimed out of breath earrings chiming. My mother was 5'2 had brown hair with red highlights and dark brown eyes with a tiny hint of green. Her face had laugh lines, deep laugh lines. The kind that made her seem friendly and funny, the wrinkles that made you trust a person, but with my mother that was not the case. Most of my mothers wrinkles came from her overly fake laughter and all the smiling she does in front of the camera; also fake.

"Yes mother?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you!," she left a pause for me to make an excuse but I didn't have one. She never cared about where I was yesterday so why start now?, "Anyway," she paused, "I wanted to just let you know that I'll be going out for tonight and I won't be back until late or a guess early"

"um, ok" it wasn't uncommon for my mother to run out for long periods of time leaving me to my thoughts and a full carton of Ben and Jerry's ice cream in the freezer. It was a nice way to live for person like me I much preferred having deep conversations in my head then having to listen to the mindless chatter that seemed to always be humming around the company of my mother.

"I just thought I'd let you know in case you start looking for me" I tried not to roll my eyes. I was NEVER looking for my mother her fake obnoxious peppy ness was the last thing that I looked for; it made me want to kick a plasma screen.

"Ok mom thanks for giving me the heads up, I'll be fine," I sighed

"Don't stay out to late," she added her brows furring

"I won't mom have fun," my mother smiled and kissed me on top of the head

"Bye!" she waved as she fast-walked to the slightly tinted windows of the jaguar

"Bye I raised my half heartedly

"Don't stay out too late!" she added glancing and pointing at her watch

"I won't" I then turned my attention to the pink and yellow lines that streaked the dark canvas that showed the signs of night approaching.

With a glance down to my hands that showed the presence of my ice cream was long ago consumed. I stepped through the front door locking it behind me and let the scent of wood fill my nostrils. I glanced once more at the sky and my eyes paused on the new neighbors house again; their lights were still off. I grabbed an ice pop and made my way up the stairs to my room where I sat my self on my window seat. My eyes watched the sun as it slowly set behind the new neighbors house. I counted down in my head the seconds until the sun disappeared, ..._5...4...3...2...1..._. The sky darkened and the moment it did the newly-moved-in neighbors lights flickered on.


	2. New Faces

_Chapter 2_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Twilight's plots, charaters, or settings. Any Twilight material belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

I woke up to the smell of bacon the next morning; not good. The smell of breakfast cooking always meant one of two things, a) my mother was yet again attempting to be the perfect mother that always has a warm meal on the table (as if!) or b) my mother was about to ask me to do something (that I REALLY don't want to do). I pulled on my slippers and took my time going down the stairs, memorizing the different look of the wood on each step. As soon as my pink fuzzy slippers touched the marble floor of my kitchen I heard my mother (I was trapped).

"Good morning sunshine!," I hoped my grunt of a reply was enough to clue her in that I was not in the mood, "How did you sleep?" I grunted once more and she instantly dropped the routine,"Amy use human words"

"I slept well mother"

"Wonderful!"

"Yup" I sat at my usual spot at the table. I WAS hungry.

"I made you breakfast!"

"I see that," I said widening my eyes and raising my eyebrows (she hates that)

"Well here, honey, I made you up a plate,"

"Thanks," I mumbled staring down at my breakfast. The food looked good and there were piles of it on my plate, I started eating and my mother smiled her fake smile _Uh-Oh_

"So honey now that your comfortable I want to ask you something..." I sighed

"Yes?" I said in an aggravated tone

"You, I am sure, are aware that we have new neighbors...right?"

"Yes" I was fiddling with my sausage

"Well... I was hoping..."

"Yes?!"

"Let me finish! I was hoping you would do the honors of welcoming them to the neighborhood." she finished in a rush

"Um, I'd rather not,"

"Why?! There your age!"

"Exactly! How embarrassing! I mean what am I supposed to say ,_'Hi I'm Amy and your my new neighbor eat these cookies there good!!!!' _That's stupid!_" _

"Well honey I'm sorry you feel that way but I have the cookies ready and someone needs to deliver them!"

"Too bad!"

"Amy Rose Parker you will deliver these cookies or your grounded!

"Fine but thats the stupidist reason to ground someone!" I stormed to my room and stomped my foot on every stupid stair. I slammed my door and tried to understand why I was so mad. That was easy_ she never cares about what I want_. I glared at my face in the mirror, my brown/green eyes were red and blotchy and a lock of my deep brown hair was stuck to my lips my skin was paler then it's normal tone; I looked ill. _God I hate my mother._

When I came downstairs dressed my mother unleashed another fake smile.

"Ok, now be sure to introduce yourself and smile"

"Yeah"

"And tell them that the cookies contain nuts"

"Yup"

"And-"

"Ok mom I get it bye," And I slammed the heavy front door behind me.

The walk to the new neighbors house seemed to drag on. I felt each degree of Phoenix's harsh 97 degree day and smelled every ounce of peanut butter in my mothers Chocolate Peanut Butter Cookies. But finally I arrived in front of the mysterious neighbors door. I observed my surroundings a bit to stall what embarrassing feat I was about to do. Victorian inspired style oozed from every aspect of the houses' architecture, which seemed odd compared to the obvious Colonial style coming off of all the other houses on the street. Tall trees shaded the whole property and I could hear a small fountain trickling nearby. The plastic wrap that covered the cookies was sticking to my nervous hands and with a shudder I thought of how sweaty my arm pits must be. I leaned in and rang the door bell. As my pointer finger let go of the button I chewed nervously on my thumb nail. As I waited for someone to answer a million thoughts swarmed my head,_ What do they look like? No one has seen them yet. Did my mom send me here to investigate? What the hell would we talk about? Would they be-_ My thoughts were interrupted. I stared at the smiling face that was gazing directly at me. My breath caught in my throat and I dropped the cookies.

**Cliff Hanger!!!! What do you thinks gonna happen? I already know! He! He! Please Review! Sorry for the short chapter. If I get a couple of reviews like last time I will write more! Thank you!**


	3. Snow White Faces

Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All Twilight's rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. sigh. Not Me.**_

**(A/N, I'm sorry I left you guys hangin)**

A beautiful woman stood before me, wait no that's an understatement, an angel stood before me. She was about 5'6 and had stick-straight, waist-long, deep red hair. Her eyes were the color of faded lilacs and they wore a patient expression; her face was perfectly symmetrical. However the woman's most shocking trait was her pale skin (yet again an understatement) her skin was more like color of freshly fallen snow; perfectly white, no flaws, not even a freckle. It took me about 3 seconds to realize how stupid I must look; I was still gnawing on my thumb nail and my face wore a look that screamed _can I have your autograph?!_ The plate of cookies she caught were in her hands; unharmed. In fact the plastic wrap looked neater then it was before. _Killer reflexes_ I met the angel's soft purple eyes and smiled an awkward smile.

"Hi I'm Amy," I motioned to the cookies she was already holding, "Ah, yeah so, um I brought these cookies, well there really from my mother, to um welcome you to the neighborhood. So um welcome," the last words came out as mumbles but the woman smiled a bright, beautiful smile.

"Thank you," she said in a cool flawless voice, "They look delicious. My name is Monvera but most people call me Vera," There was a pause and because I despise awkward silences I spoke (or more shouted) the first thing that came to my mind.

"The cookies contain nuts!!!!" _Oh God please just kill me_ Vera seemed to be trying to hold back a giggle,

"Ok, that's good to know. Thanks. Do you want to come in?" I tried to think of ways to decline this offer in my head but I could not concentrate, the smell of musky jasmine whirled in my head as a slight breeze shifted Vera's hair. _What perfume did she have on?_ It was really strong but strangely comforting.

"Sure I guess for a minute," Vera didn't seem surprised by my reply. She gracefully walked through the door and with a flourish of her right hand motioned me inside. _Why can't I be that pretty?_ was the shallow question that passed through my head as I walked in the door after Vera. I tried my hardest to imitate her gracefulness but I'm pretty sure it just ended up looking like I had a very uncomfortable wedgie. As soon as she closed the door behind me with one swift motion, my nose was filled once again with the overwhelming scent of musky jasmine. I looked around for a burning incense of some sort but could not locate any. The entrance that I walked into was painted a deep gray and had strange, almost disturbing, looking pictures on every wall. The room was almost empty accept for a medium-sized black table that sat in the center of the dark wood floor. On this table was a small statue of Buddha surrounded by candles. A large wooden stair case was off to the side leading to, what I guessed, were the upper rooms.

"Your house is beautiful," I commented I was pretty good at small talk due to the many 'lady's lunches' I've had to ender in the past.

"Thank you," Vera sighed, "There's so much more to do though"

"If you ever need help, I'm right down the street...," _Why did I say that?_

"You are so kind Amy," she said it in a motherly way, "We will get along well," she flashed another breath-taking smile. I smiled back.

"Do you want to meet the boys?" she asked sweetly. I totally forgot that there were other members of this family. Boys. I was never good with boys. Everything I say to them always seems to come out in a big, confusing, stupid, jumble of words. _Great! Lets bring on another round of embarrassment! _"Um, sure?" my answer seemed more like a question.

"Wonderful," the bright smile was still on Vera's face, "Joey! Edward! **(a/n yes Edward!!!)** come down here please!" Vera's shouting was no where near as loud as my mothers. Still, it seemed to get the message across to the boys for the next thing I saw was two tangled bodies punching and laughing at each other as they rolled down the staircase making a _"Thump" _noise as they hit each step. I gasped in horror but Vera just stood there, arms crossed over her chest looking slightly annoyed. When the boys hit the entrance floor with a sickening _"Thud"_ they burst into full-throttle laughter. I saw Vera mouth whisper something quietly and the boys instantly shut up and diverted their eyes to me. How strange it was that all three of the beautiful people before me looked so different and yet so alike. "This is Joey," Vera motioned to the boy laying on the floor only a few feet away from where I cautiously stood. Joey was tall at about 5'10 and had the exact same skin color as Vera, his jet black hair was cut at a length that barely allowed him to see. However his eyes were clearly noticeable; they were a strange and unnerving mix of light brown and deep red. A nod was his only greeting and he continued to stare at me with his haunting eyes. "And this isEdward?" Edward suddenly got up a gracefully strode over until he was a foot in front of me. Edward was by far the most gorgeous of the three of them. His bronze colored hair was boyish and unruly kempt and his liquid topaz eyes were mesmerizing. He was the same height as his brother but his skin was the whitest of all and like all the other members of his family his face was pure symmetry. _Wow_ He slowly took his hand and held mine he shook it slowly and said in a smooth voice, "Hello, nice to meet you," I was lost for words and simply gaped in shock at how ice cold his hand was; a shiver passed through me. I glanced at Joey and Vera and saw they were also were in shock but for a different reason that I could not understand. There was silence for a few painful seconds and I finally spoke. "It was nice meeting all of you but I really I have to go," I said backing towards the door.

Vera snapped to attention "Alright. Come back any time"

"Ok, thanks" more silence as Vera resumed to stare in shock at Edward, "Well bye"

"Goodbye," Vera whispered.

As I closed the door I heard Joey say quietly "I wished she stayed for dinner" There was some sort of double meaning to his words that I did not understand, but when I thought of Joey's red/brown eyes I was just glad I hadn't been offered.

**Please tell me what you thought. I really appreciate all of the support I have been getting. Thank you! **


	4. Dreams and Nightmares

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight. All of Twilight's beautiful rights belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Of course, the very moment I got home I was nearly trampled by my mother, who seemed to have invited all of the members of the 'ladies-lunch'. Trying to regain her composure, my mother pulled her shoulders back and greeted me with her familiar fake smile. "Hi honey! Welcome back! That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"No I suppose it wasn't." I replied mirroring her fake smile

"I would think not! You spent a great deal of time there. Isn't that right ladies?" the women behind my mother nodded in agreement, "In fact I would say you we there for a good 45 minutes"

Up to this moment I didn't even realize the time. Now I stole a quick glace at the digital clock on the stove. I had left at about 12:15 and now it was 1:06. _Wow. I was there that long? _When I turned back to look at my mother, I noticed that all the ladies in the room were leaning toward me. "Yes I guess I was. They were all really nice,"

"Oh. That's wonderful," my mother sounded less then satisfied. I could tell she wanted a bit of gossip, "So how is their house coming together? I remember how long we took to get settled..."

"Actually, their house looked quite nice. The walls looked re-painted and the floors seemed new. Very homey," I finished my statement, hoping that my edited observations would be enough for her. After all, my mother was the last person that needed to know that the walls had been painted gray and there was a statue of Buddha in the entrance.

"Great! I'm glad their getting comfortable. Did you hit it off well with them?" my mother was still scanning me for information but, being as stubborn as I am, I would not give her any.

"Yeah the 19 year old, Vera, was very hospitable. All-in-all they seemed very mature for their ages," I easily avoided describing the scene I saw that involved the two boys wrestling down the stairs.

"That's good. I had my doubts..." her voice trailed off but her eyes were still staring into mine, searching for any giveaway that I was either lying, or not telling her something. Little did she know that I was doing both. I tried the best that I could, keeping my face calm and smiling politely into her ever pressing eyes. Finally the women surrounding my mother started to erupt into other conversations, and my mother was forced to join in. I quickly climbed the stairs and fell onto my bed. I was finally alone with my thoughts. _They are so strange. Do they realize their so beautiful? And Edward. What about Edward? Was it really THAT weird that he shook my hand? Isn't that the polite thing to do? Or is he normally shy; like me? And what was with his hand?! It felt like I was holding an ice cube!_ Somewhere in my jumbled thoughts that all seemed to have a common theme, I drifted off to sleep._ I was standing with my mother, her hand was holding my shoulder protectively, but I was trying to get away. In the distance I saw three figures standing near the edge of a cliff watching the setting sun. I pulled away from my mother and started running towards the figures, knowing already who they were. Joey turned to me and smiled wickedly before jumping off the cliff into darkness, he wanted me to follow him. However something held me back, it was Edward's hand, he was gripping my wrist with one ice-cold, unmovable hand. I glanced into his eyes and saw that his irises were the color of onyx. Vera tried to tear me away from Edward's grip, but failed; she stared at me, her lilac eyes full of warning. I looked at Edward who's face was now close to mine he flashed his teeth and... _My eyes shot open. I was sweating and my heart was pounding. I realized that I'd been ignoring the fact that I had a really bad head ache. I hopped off my bed and made my way to the door trying, to understand my dream. I opened it and almost had a heart attack when I saw my mother in front of the door. Her hand was made into a fist and it was apparent that she was just about to knock. My hand flew to my mouth to prevent myself from screaming.

"Sorry hon, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's ok. I just didn't expect you to be there," my mother wore a smug smile and I noticed she was holding a phone.

"So... What's up?" My mother's smile broadened

"You have a phone call," she quickly shoved the phone in my hand and walked away. I was thrown for a second, _Who would be calling me? _I hadn't been exactly keeping in touch with any of my friends from school and I couldn't think of anyone who would want to call me. (I'm not always a barrel of fun... a.k.a. very stubborn) However, all my thoughts were answered the moment I put the phone to my ear and asked in a questioning voice..."Hello?"

"Hello Amy. This is Vera," my breath caught in my throat. Vera's voice sounded just as it had yesterday; flawless.

"Hey, what's up?" I desperately hoped that I sounded calm

"Well I was just wondering if you would be interested in seeing a movie tomorrow night with the boys and I" _The BOYS. Of coarse by this she means Edward and Joey_ my heart was pounding

"Sure. It should be fun. Could you just give me the times?" I scrambled, searching for a pen and some paper on my untidy desk. I was shaking with excitement.

"We will pick you up after sunset. Is that alright with your mother?"

"Yeah, that's fine. She's ok with it," not bothering to even ask her

"Wonderful, I will see you then," she was definitely smiling

"Cool. Bye."

"Goodbye Amy," the smile was still on her lips.

My heart was still pulsing loudly when I hung up the phone. _Oh God_ Tomorrow I would be seeing the- _Are you kidding me?! I didn't even know their LAST NAME!!! Oh well. _I'd be seeing **them**. And I didn't know why I was really excited. It was so awkward when I last met them, yet I would do it all over just to see their flawless faces.

"So you have plans tomorrow I hear," my mother asked slyly

"Yes I do," I answered with a smile

"After sunset?"

"Yeah- wait mom. How did you know that?"

"When I answered the phone, Vera told me what she was about to ask you. She's a charming girl. Very mature for her age...," my mother trailed off.

I walked upstairs to my room. _So Vera __**knew**__ that I wouldn't bother asking my mom if my plans were ok. So she asked her __**for **__me _hmm... _And why did Vera say 'After sunset' couldn't she just give a time? The sun doesn't always set at the exact same moment _

The rest of the day was a blur. I vaguely remember my mother telling me she would be home late, but I can't remember if I ate dinner or not. I sat on my window seat and tried not to think about tomorrow. I replayed last night's confusing dream in my head over and over, trying to figure out what it meant. I watched the sun go down, and for the second time this week, I watched the new neighbors lights flick on the moment the sun flickered out.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while; been busy (I know lame excuse). But PLEASE REVIEW this chapter. The more reviews I get for this chapter, the faster I'll write the next chapter. Deal?**

**PREVIEW**: My fingers brushed his ice-cold hand**...(I know you want more sooooo... REVIEW!!!)**


End file.
